


it's time to feed yena unnie!

by taylorstwice



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Annyeongz sad, F/F, Happy but sad ending, Memories, We're all angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Wonyoung and Yujin throwing food for the ducks at the duck pond.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	it's time to feed yena unnie!

It was already 3 in the afternoon, still quite chilly for the early summer approaching Seoul, but since Yujin is wearing a very thick hoodie, she doesn’t complain. It was chilly but bright, the people walking in the street seem to like this kind of atmosphere.

She shakes in her worn out boots, the actual reason why she had to stay an extra hour in school for wearing improper uniform, with her still jesting at the teacher that she was wearing it because she’s more warm with it.

The memory of earlier fades as she waits for the roses.

She chuckles as an echo of her Minjoo unnie plays in her mind, the constant calling of her name ringing like a bell just placed beside her ear.

The kind lady gives her the yellow roses she had ordered for the lovely girl she’ll be fetching from school.

_“Yujin-ah! Where are you going?!”_

_“I’m going to have a date with my Wonyoungie today unnie! Tell Kwangbae that I’ll meet her when I get home and to hang a sock on the doorknob if ever she and Eunbi unnie get any idea!”_

Yujin chuckles at the passing thought.

She walks away from the flower shop, waving goodbye at the kind lady. She then moves to a bakery shop where she sees her two Japanese unnies.

 **“Tomi unnie!”** Yujin calls at the girl who’s wiping the glass window. Hitomi, 1/3 of the Japanese line, smiles and greets the girl.

 **“Hi Yujin! Where are you off to? It’s kind of weird seeing you without Minjoo.”** Yujin laughs and scratches her head.

**“I ran away from her. I figured Chaewon unnie would like her time with her this time since I’ve been hogging Minjoo unnie all the time.”**

**“That was so many time’s, Yujin.”**

Yujin shrugs as she chuckles. **“What can I say? I’m not eloquent when it comes to words.”**

The two laughs again before Hitomi asks Yujin why she came to the bakery.

Yujin fakes a cry.

**“Can’t I just miss you and Nako unnie?”**

**“Cut it with the bluffs, Yujin.”**

Yujin laughs again. **“I want to order some croquettes. Cream croquettes.”**

The two walk inside the bakery where they immediately see the smaller but older Japanese girl restocking the chocolate bread shelf, having a hard time putting up the freshly baked breads, already on her tiptoes.

Yujin is about to let out a giggle but Hitomi’s glare stops her.

Hitomi walks up to Nako and puts her hands on Nako’s waist, securing the girl’s support. Nako is startled and she jumps, but when she hears the familiar chuckle coming from behind her, she chuckles too.

**“Give me warning first, Hii.”**

**“Sorry, but your safety comes first you know.”**

Nako tries to stop the feeling of her heart beat going faster and faster, as she knows that it’s not right and it’s not possible.

She hides a weak smile that only one person noticed. **“I could just carry you, you know.”**

Nako turns her head to see the grinning giant, the presence of the younger distracting her from the turmoil she currently has inside.

**“No thanks, I got this.”**

After putting up the breads and giving Yujin the order she wanted, the bright girl waves goodbye to her unnies, setting her way towards the familiar school she attended for 7 years.

She continues to walk with the school gate in sight, a hand holding the plastic bag and the other carrying the bouquet of flowers.

She chuckles when she sees the oblivious girl standing beside the guard house, easily looking over the small kids that might be still at her age.

She keeps her eyes on her princess, loving and somehow shocked how the sun perfectly hits Wonyoung’s ethereal face, her eyes shining with something Yujin can’t describe but yet she loves it.

She loves Wonyoung with all she has.

The younger girl continues to search for Yujin, not aware of the fact that the girl she’s waiting for is just a few steps away.

Yujin smiles before she calls her. **“Wonyoungie!”**

Wonyoung hears someone call her, and when she sees the familiar yellow uniform, she wonders how she didn’t see her before.

 **“Ahn Daengdaeng!”** The younger girl starts running, making a panicked look make its way on the puppy’s face.

 **“I can’t hug you right now!”** Yujin says.

Wonyoung quickly pouts when she hears the words slipping out of Yujin’s mouth.

 **“Here.”** Yujin hands the flowers. **“Hold them and then hug me,”** Yujin gives the younger girl a cheeky smile. **“then you’ll have two of your most favorite things in your arms.”**

Wonyoung smiles big and accepts the flowers, wrapping her long arms around Yujin’s neck as the girl wrap her own around Wonyoung’s waist.

 **“Aish, I’m still taller than you. You should really take your sleeps seriously.”** Yujin scolds.

Wonyoung pouts. **“But I like talking to you.”**

 **“Then how are you supposed to be taller than me?”** Yujin asks the pouting girl when she pulls back from the hug.

She smiles when she sees the pout, pressing a peck on the younger’s forehead.

**“Be strong and healthy, Wonyoung-ah.”**

The two start walking with Yujin leading them, their hands interlocked as Yujin has her arm around Wonyoung. 

**“I thought you wouldn’t make it.”** Wonyoung voices out her thought as they cross the street. Yujin looks at her briefly and asks. **“Why would you think that?”**

**“I thought you’d be busy with Minjoo unnie considering she’s the only person you know in your school.”**

Yujin chuckles at Wonyoung’s blatant statement of her jealousy. **“She’s with Chaewon unnie today. I thought the radish would want the alone time with her.”**

Yujin then slows her speaking. **“But I don’t think Hitomi was quite…happy with that.”**

Wonyoung stays silent, before nodding her head solemnly, knowing the full drama between her four unnies.

**"Did Nako unnie pick up on it?”**

**“No, we didn’t talk about it inside the bakery.”**

Wonyoung nods as she sighs happily. **“That’s good.”**

**“But I don’t think she’s happy.”**

**“Why?”**

**“I think she had thought about her feelings for Hii unnie earlier when we were inside the bakery. She was putting up breads on the shelf but it was too high. Hii unnie held her waist. She might have liked it, but maybe she had thought that being happy with it won’t make anything better since the girl she likes apparently likes someone else who likes someone else too.”**

Wonyoung turns to Yujin and clings on her arm. **“I’m so sad for them.”**

**“I wish I could do something.”**

Yujin kisses Wonyoung’s forehead. **“I think about that all the time too. But the best thing we can do is to not get ourselves involved. We can’t contribute to the chaos.”**

 **“Anyway!”** Yujin shakes her head and tightens her hold on Wonyoung’s hand. She starts swinging their interlocked hands, a sweet smile placed on her face. **“We shouldn’t dwell much on their problems.”**

The two start walking with Yujin leading them even though Wonyoung knows where they’re going. Wonyoung doesn’t care. She can follow Yujin anywhere she goes. Wonyoung stares at their interlocked hands and wondered when they became like this. When did Yujin saw past through her lies of _‘you’re just a best friend to me’_ and _‘I’m okay’?_ When did Yujin realize that their Minjoo unnie will never reciprocate her feelings for her? When did she notice that Wonyoung gleams under the sunlight in a different way? More…beautiful and dashing and just…different in the way she used to see her before. Wonyoung…doesn’t know.

Wonyoung stops for a moment and watches Yujin continue on walking. The older girl only stops when she notices that Wonyoung had stopped walking along side her. She turns to hear Wonyoung ask her a question. **“Yujin unnie…when did you knew that I was in love with you?”**

 **“When did I realize that you were in love with msme?”** Yujin repeats the question. Wonyoung nods.

Yujin turns back and grabs Wonyoung’s hand, urging them to move again. **“Do you remember that time we hung out with the girls and Chaewon unnie confessed to Minjoo unnie?”** Why…is she bringing that up? That was the day Wonyoung was turned livid towards her Chaewon unnie because why would she even pick that time to confess to Minjoo when she knows that Yujin likes Minjoo? **“Most of you guys thought that I was hurt when Chaewon unnie confessed. But…”** A smile grows on Yujin’s face as she tightens her hold on Wonyoung’s hand. **“actually, I wasn’t. That was the reason why I ran. I wasn’t hurt. Not anymore, at that time.”**

Wonyoung keeps quiet as she listens to her unnie as they keep walking.

**“That was such a scary feeling, Wonnie. Because all I’ve known that time were the feelings that Minjoo unnie brings out of me, both negative and positive. Negative is the jealousy and the forbidden possessiveness that scratch the insides of my mind, and positive is the feeling of safeness and the fluttering of wings in my stomach every time I’d see her, but that time, there wasn’t any and that scared me because those feelings were all I’ve ever known.”**

**“Do you remember what happened next?”** Wonyoung nods.

 **“I found you by the lake, all alone.”** Wonyoung answers.

 **“That’s right.”** Yujin agrees. **“I was there because I was thinking of the reason why I didn’t feel the feelings I thought I was supposed to feel that time.”** Yujin kicks a pebble. **“I was staring at the water, at my reflection.”**

**“And then you drifted in my mind.”**

Yujin turns and smiles at Wonyoung, pulling her closer by the hand. **“Can you ask me your question again?”**

**“Yujin unnie, when did you realize that I was in love with you?”**

**“When I saw that look in your eyes that I saw in mine when I looked in the water and I thought of you.”** Yujin puts a quick peck on Wonyoung’s chubby cheeks. **“That’s when.”**

**“You realized that you love me the same day you realize you weren’t in love with Minjoo unnie?”**

**“I think, deep down, subconsciously, at some point, I knew that I wasn’t in love with her anymore.”** Yujin tells Wonyoung. **“I sometime found myself wondering why I wasn’t feeling jealous whenever Chaewon unnie would be holding or sitting beside Minjoo unnie. It’s petty jealousy, I know, but I was that childish before.”**

Yujin sighs happily. **“But enough of that! That’s all in the past! Chaewon unnie and Minjoo unnie are happily in love, I am happily in love with you, and I would like to think that you are too.”** Yujin turns to look at Wonyoung with expectant eyes, and Wonyoung returns the look with shining ones. **“Of course. I think I love you more than you love me, you know.”**

 **“That’s not possible, Wonyoungie.”** Yujin chuckles. **“I love you more.”** She presses a kiss on Wonyoung’s cheek. **“I think there’s no one in the world that is more in love with you than me.”**

Yujin pauses for a moment before she continues. **“In a romantic way, of course.”**

 **“Wonyoung, always remember that I will always love you, okay? Always. Wherever I am, Whenever. It would always be…”** Yujin grabs Wonyoung’s hand and places it on her chest, above her heart. **“you in here.”**

They were nearing the place, the only thing to do was cross the street and a little bit of walking.

But something caught the older girl’s eyes.

A small girl playing just by the sidewalk of the main road. Yujin’s gut tells her to start running when she notices that there was no guardian looking out for the girl.

 **“Wonnie, stay here.”** Yujin pushed Wonyoung back as she steps forward, not noticing the speeding car coming from their right side.

 **“Y-Yujin unnie, there’s a car!”** Despite Wonyoung’s warning, Yujin still runs after the kid and…gets herself and the kid away from the sidewalk where the car had drove over.

When the car was finally gone, Wonyoung crosses the street and runs towards the older girl and slaps her arm, heart beating so fast she’s scared that it might jump out of her chest. **“That was close! Never do that again! What if the car hit you?!”**

The girl chuckles and lets the little girl go, turning around and ruffling Wonyoung’s hair…that the girl had not felt. **“But it didn’t, baby. Don’t worry too much. And besides, if I didn’t do it, the kid would’ve been run over.”**

The girl follows the kid with her eyes. **“Now come on. We need to go, we might not see Yena unnie if we continue stopping on the way.”**

The older girl starts walking inside the park, but Wonyoung stays still on her place, staring at the sidewalk where the kid and Yujin were on minutes ago. The pain in her heart heightens as she makes up the red marks on the pavement. She sighs and follows Yujin inside the park, holding the flowers and the plastic bag of bread.

When she reaches the clearing part where the pond was, she’s met with no sight of Yujin.

She smiles painfully as she still walks towards the pond.

**_“Still feed Yena unnie, okay?”_ **

Wonyoung sits before the pond, watches the ducks as they dove and rose up from the water.

She chuckles when one of the ducklings pecks the other when it saw a bug on its sibling.

She sighs and opens the plastic bag, throwing the small pieces of bread in the pond, the ducks waddling over to eat it.

Wonyoung stares at the ducks as they eat, a pained smile on her face.

**“I wonder what would’ve happened if we reached this place together, Yena unnie.”**

**“I wonder what would’ve happened if she didn’t die, Yena unnie.”**

**“I wonder if she would’ve cracked jokes, or just kept silent while we feed you.”**

**“I wonder if she would hug me or would pull me closer to you as we watch you eat.”**

**“I wonder a lot, Ye---”**

**“Wonyoung-ah.”** The young girl wipes away her tears and turns around, seeing unnies standing behind her, different kinds of smiles on their faces. 

**“I just miss her so much.”** Wonyoung’s eyes shine with tears once again as she remembers how the car crashed onto Yujin and the kid. How the car sped away as she stayed on the other side of the street while Yujin lied on the sidewalk with the kid in her arms. How the blood flowed under Yujin’s body as it decorated the sidewalk. How the paramedics came and brought Yujin in the ambulance. How she ran after them and shoved herself inside the ambulance.

How she held Yujin’s hand all the way to the hospital.

How Yujin smiled at her with her red tinted eyes. 

How Yujin told her to keep feeding their Yena unnie.

How Yujin’s hand slipped away from her tight hold.

How the paramedics confirmed that Yujin was dead while they were on the way to the hospital.

Wonyoung starts to bawl as she remembers that day, the words Yujin told her. The accident wasn’t something that they had expected to happen, but sometimes, Wonyoung wonders if Yujin knew that she was going away that day. Because as she thought about it, Yujin said everything, did everything that she would have wanted to do if it was her last day.

 _ **“Wonyoung, always remember that I will always love you, okay? Always**_. _**Wherever I am, Whenever. It would always be…”**_ Wonyoung grabs her hand and places it on her chest, above her heart. _**“you in here.”**_

And Yujin will be in hers, forever.


End file.
